sgpafandomcom-20200215-history
Nightingale
__TOC__ Curvaceous body type, short, but fairly athletic. She has a rounded face, and slightly slanted eyes. She has a birthmark under her right eye.Considered very attractive. General Personality Bella is a fun-loving yet highly irresponsible young woman. Not one for many morals, Bella enjoys making the most of life. She loves to spend money, party, and flirt. She's known as a tease, but still maintains a certain level of innocence amazingly. Though she isn't incredibly book smart, she is very capable of manipulating people, especially with her body. She is a young woman proud of her heritage as well as her religion. She is a bit close-minded, but it never stops her from having a good time with anyone. Bella is a bit on the nosy side, and even loves to gossip. Among money, fashion, and fun - Bella also loves boys. She has a very flirtatious personality, that despite at times being annoying actually draws many people in of both genders. : Good Traits: Street Smart, Organized, Affectionate, Caring, Courageous, Cheerful, Faith in Life, Faith in Others, Self-confident, Unpretentious, Outgoing, Hopeless Romantic : Bad Traits: Impulsive, Dependent, Spendthrift, Rejects Change, Reckless, Uncooperative, Perseverance, Not always Morally Correct, Gossip, Stubborn : Quirks: Bella loves to dance and is very good at it, but is a horrible singer. She loves to party, and also likes to drink despite her young age. She tends to proclaim she has no fears, and will talk to anyone. Hopes She'll be able to find out who her real parents are. (For now this is her only hope) Fears Cryophobia and Acrophobia (two biggest fears) Memorable Quote(s) *"It's getting hot in here...no? Maybe it's just me then!" *"Ahora estamos hablando!" *"Si no puede mantenerse el éxito, entonces sacar de mi camino!" *"Alright" *"Muy Caliente" Family thumb |right | 150px | Selena Bustos : Mother: : Father: : Sibling(s): : Other: Selena Bustos (Cousin) Friends thumb |right | 150px | Natalya Chambers : -Selena Bustos: Selena is Bella's friend of the same age. The two are extremely close. Like Bella, Selena was orphaned far before she could remember. Selena was put up for adoption and raised in a happy home in Gotham. She serves as a less than positve role-model for Bella, often taking her to parties and awakening Bella's party-loving nature. The young woman is however a gifted artist (painter) with a promising future. It seems more than chance however that the two would meet because despite the fact that neither of them know it, they are cousins. -Natalya Chambers: At first, Natalya didn't like Bella at all, but due to commonalities between the two, Natalya began to relate to her. The two are now becoming best friends. -Robin (Dick Grayson)- Bella and Dick don't have the greatest relationship, and really don't like each other. Dick is even more responsible than Bella. Bella sees Robin as a goody-two shoes, as well as a suck up with "daddy issues". It's almost enough to make her glad that she doesn't know her father. Enemies : -Jillian Moore: A meta-human teenage cheerleader who'd rather use her powers for her own selfish gain. Despite the fact that most of the cheer squad at Gotham Academy are pretty down to earth, Jillian sees their status in school as being superior to most others. -Avril Castell: Though Bella knows little of the Russian teen, the two are bitter rivals. Avril is an archer who works for the Joker. In reality however, Avril isn't evil at all. She is just protecting her family. Bella of course doesn't know this. -Romeo Rodriguez: A nearly insane super-villain capable of manipulating emotions through music. He has a fascination with Bella, but because his powers don't work on Meta-humans, she can resist his "charm". Love Interest Bella is heterosexual and has had a few boyfriends in the past, but only two were serious: Dino Fierro: Bella grew up with this young man, however it's been years since she has seen him since she was taken to Gotham. The two liked one another, and though Bella tried to give hints- Dino was just too oblivious to notice. Fierro went on to become a leader in his father's militia. He also had a younger sister named, Tricia. Montell Dupree: Bella's current boyfriend, and one of the most popular males in school. He's an excellent flirt, and matches Bella in charisma. He's an aspiring R&B singer, and is actually pretty good (a little rough, but good). The two have been dating for 6 months, but Montell seems to be ready to take the relationship to a more intimate level. Still he respects Bella's hesitation. : Past: Dino Fierro : Current: Montell Dupree (Current Boyfriend) : Powers & Skills Bella can control the fire that she wields within her as a weapon (though needs either her gloves, or a special vitamin created by Batman). She usually uses this with immolation, causing a roar of flames to shoot up from around her to attack her foes. Thanks to special electromagnetic properties, Bella can use her boots to run at incredible speeds. While not as fast as Flash (or even Kid Flash), her movement allows for quick getaways or a strong offense. She has a few tools at her disposal given to her by Batman, though is not nearly as skilled with them as Robin or Batman. Finally Bella is a skilled gunman, wielding two pistols at once. It isn't really a power, but while O3 would be far too much oxygen for most others, Bella needs that much oxygen to maintain her vital body organs and the flames she calls upon in combat. : POWER/ABILITY 1: Bella's cells not only generate energy, but flames as well.She is capable of using this fire, just as one would use energy. PROS: She can/needs to have more oxygen intake than a normal human. Basically she can't have too much oxygen, and could survive in some harsher terrain. She sometimes wears a special oxygen bracelet, that allows for more fire production. CONS: Without oxygen she dies much quicker than a regular human. She must make sure that she eats regularly , but also that she stays in shape so that her body turns food into energy and fire at a constant rate. POWER/ABILITY 2: Fire-arms PROS: Bella is a skilled practitioner of shooting a gun. She is so capable that she can actually wield two pistols at one time. CONS: She isn't physically strong enough to carry and fire more hefty fire-arms. Once she runs out of bullets, than she can only rely on her fire. Weapons Two pistols with bullets laced with sodium chlorate, sugar, and sulfuric acid. The bullets are capable of slightly burning a victim. Other Equipment Hero / Protagonist Fighting Style Bella's is learning how to fight in a more organized fashion by the Batman. For now however she fights like a typical teenager with messy, yet powerful strikes and slightly quick movement. : Strengths: : Always Alert, Fire abilities, fast, long-distance capability, mid-range capability. : 'Weaknesses: ' : Enjoys being the "star in battle", uncooperative, not physically strong, ice, water, barely a short range fighter. Not much is known about Bella (even by herself) from beyond the age of around 4. Before then she was an orphan found by a young couple in a small town in Puerto Rico. The small village was already planning on overthrowing their current leader "Mano de Dios" via a secret militia. Bella was another young child taught to defend herself in the coming civil war. However, the plan was discovered and the city (and many people) were destroyed by the might of their leader's own army. For reasons unknown a mission underwent by the United States military allowed Bella to be brought to the United States. She was entrusted to Batman just 2 years ago. Though she still doesn't know much about him, Bella respects the Dark Knight. The two have somewhat of a father/daughter relationship, but it comes off as awkward because they aren't emotionally that close. Like Robin and Batman, Bella must have her own vigilante persona: Nightingale In actuality, Bella's father is an insane dictator who calls himself "Mano de Dios" or Hand of God. He seeks immortality in a cruel and sick way (literally taking over his "son's" body via dark magic every generation, but because Bella was a twin (of course unknowing to her) she was abandoned by her mother in an attempt to save the infant's life from being taken by her furious father. As of now it is unknown what has happened to Bella's twin brother, but Mano de Dios has turned Puerto Rico into an impoverished shell of what it used to be owned under an iron fist by himself and his military. Batman in league with the United States Government is training Bella (again, Bella doesn't know this) to take on her destiny of killing her "father" and breaking this cycle of regeneration so that the United States Government can reclaim Puerto Rico with as little civilian and American soldier casualties as possible. -Bella loves dancing and also enjoys hip-hop and reggae music. She likes pop as well. -She loves "chick flicks" and romance movies. -Bella hates reading. She does however love being on the internet. -Bella's twin brother's name is Cameron. -Bella is of the Catholic faith, but doesn't follow it much until she's in trouble or needs advice. Bella Swimwear.jpg|Bella in her swimwear. Nightingale.jpg|Time skip Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:CharactersCategory:Profiles Category:Characters Category:Hero